ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Abel Stark
|birth_place=Fukuoka, Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan |resides= The Bronx, New York, United States Novi, Michigan, United States |names= Abel Wolf Abel Stark STARK Mike DeMarco Kidd Tigerr |height=5'9 (175 cm) |weight=180 lbs. (81 kg) |billed=Novi, Michigan |trainer=D.C. Silva Cassandra Silva |debut=July 14th, 2006 }} Robin Alexander Wesson (born Kazuya Nakagawa on December 6, 1988), better known by his ring name Abel Stark (with his last name usually stylized in all capital letters), is a Japanese-born American professional wrestler & promoter. Stark is known in North America mostly for his work in the independent circuit, appearing for many promotions across America and also for the New York Wrestling Syndicate where he had the longest ever Ronkonkoma Tag Team Championship reign with ____. Stark is one of the founders and promoters for the Japan-based Grasshopper Produce, where he also wrestles. Stark currently appears for ATTACK: God Bless The Ring (AGBR) as a freelancer, where he is a member of Death to Strong Style. Early life According to Japanese medical records, Wesson was born as Kazuya Nakagawa on December 6th, 1988. While details are still hazy as his birth parents' names have not been released, some time in the early 90s, Wesson's parents traveled to America and abandoned him in Traverse City, Michigan. Unable to understand or speak English, he was quickly picked up by a police officer and brought to a nearby police station where they had to bring in a translator to even begin asking him any questions. With a lot of uncertainty around what exactly happened with him, he was quickly declared a ward of the state after a lengthy search for his parents turned up nothing. He was placed into the care of his translator, Sadie Wesson, having already formed a bond of sorts with her after spending much of his time with her. Professional wrestling career In other media Personal life In wrestling *'Finishing moves:' ** Choppa Won't Miss (xxx) ** Never Hike Alone (yyy) ** aaa (bbb) *'Signature moves:' ** Barker Special (Springboard bulldog) ** No Easy Way Out (Snap powerslam) ** Wipe His Nose (Running leg lariat) ** Multiple European uppercut variations *** Diving *** Running to a cornered opponent *** Standing ** Full nelson bomb **Multiple kick variations ***''The Bean Kicked In'' (Soccer) ***''HEAD KICKED IN'' (Punt to the head of a kneeling opponent) *** Superduper (Superkick) *** Big boot to a cornered opponent or an oncoming opponent followed by a running senton *** Gamengiri ''(Jumping high kick) ** High knee to a cornered opponent ** Arm trap backbreaker ** ''Rolling Elbow (Discus elbow smash) ** Multiple suplex variations *** Kill 'Em With Kindness (Belly-to-belly) *** German *** Northern Lights ** Falcon Arrow (Sitout suplex slam, sometimes from the top rope) ** Diving crossbody ** Double knee backbreaker ** Handspring back elbow *'Entrance music:' ** "Legend Has It" by Run the Jewels (xxx xxth, 20xx - current) ** "The Only Thing I Know for Real (Abel's JUSTICE Mix)" by Logan Mader & Jamie Christopherson (xxx xxth, 20xx - xxx xxth, 2019) ** "xxx" by yyy (xxx xxth, 20xx - xxx xxth, 20xx) ** "xxx" by yyy (xxx xxth, 20xx - xxx xxth, 20xx) ** "xxx" by yyy (xxx xxth, 20xx - xxx xxth, 20xx) ** "xxx" by yyy (xxx xxth, 20xx - xxx xxth, 20xx) Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Male Professional Wrestlers Category:2015 debutes Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2015 Category:1997 births Category:Active Wrestlers